тнє ναмριяє нυитєя
by Hres
Summary: Bretons are known for their ability in magic, their short bodies, and their want to always have more power. Elvina is simply a short Nord trapped in a Breton's body. She is the tiny treasure of the Dawnguard, and has just come to terms that just hours before, she should have died. Now a certain werewolf is moving his way into her life.(Skyrim)
1. Chapter 1

The brisk air hit her skin like a thousand tiny pins sticking into her body. They danced along the pale skinned beauty as she stared up at the night sky. A breath released from her mouth in a plume of air. She could see the little ice crystals that formed. As she continued to walk forward, she wondered about stopping for the night, then decided against it as quickly as she thought of it. Sure, maybe she could build a fire, keep warm for the night, but those are precious steps she could be losing. Plus there was an increase of bandits on the road recently. Or at least with the amount who had come out of the wood work and into the line of her cross bow. With the exquisite armor she adorned, there must have been a target on her back.

She stopped. Her feet screaming at the chance to take another step. In reality, she had been running for most of the day. She had come face to face with the man, or rather monster, trying to purge the world into complete darkness. She had finished escorting his daughter back to him. Interesting women she was. Dark, mysterious, rather large scroll on her back. Every instinct she had told her not to follow the woman, but she needed to find out what was going on. But still was glad to be rid of the presence of the vampire.

The pale woman looked down at her feet. Begging them to move. Just make it to Whiterun. There she could hire a carriage to give her a ride to Riften then walk the rest of the way. Still, even with the sight of the hold just down the road, her darn feet refused. She stopped finally. Drawing a slow breath of the chilly air into her lungs. There was a moment of clarity for her just that second. What had happened just hours ago. She damn nearly was turned. She turned to step off the road. Taking a seat on a rock just off the side of the road.

The vampire lord Harkon had offered to give her his curse. Something the Breton refused. This had angered the lord. Forcing him to change and attack the woman. His hand had dug into the flesh of her neck, causing small droplets of blood to cascade down his fingers. It took his daughter to interrupt. The pale woman had to admit, she had to thank the vampire. Since she had been teleported out of the castle, there was no time to.

The pale woman jumped suddenly as a set of claws crushed down. The claws tore into the stone where she had been sitting. She turned to look into the yellow eyes of a werewolf. His form was on the smaller side, but still just as intimating. It clawed its way towards her. She turned, running quickly in the opposite direction. She pulled her crossbow off her back, loading it with an arrow as quickly as possible. Turning and shooting the beast. It missed, hitting the tree behind him. "Shit" the woman swore as she turned to run again. She felt the claws of the beast at her heels. The breathing becoming closer, and in one great lunge the beast grabbed the woman. Squeezing the armor she wore and punching holes into it and her waist.

The woman screaming as she fired her crossbow into the chest of the beast. Catching it off guard and forcing it to stumble back. It gave her those two much needed seconds to load another bolt, but as she raised the great weapon, it was swatted out of her hand by the werewolf. The Breton did not waste a step, and instead flipped back, pulling a steel sword out and landing on her feet. It was her next line of defensive. The beast clawed towards her. Running on all fours, digging it claws into the earth and ripping it up. The woman rolled out of the way. Using the sword as an extension of her body and slicing a few hairs off the arm of the beast as it charged by.

She felt a purge of pain wash over her. Those holes in her stomach were only burning, but the dry wounds on her neck had just opened. This distracted her just long enough for the werewolf to pin her. Her sword swung out from under her. Landing just out of her reach. Her torso was being crushed under the weight of the animal. It clawed at her armor, scratching the surface. She reached more towards her sword as it rose its great claw above her head. Fingering the ball at the end of the blade. Moving it closer to her. The beast swung down as she grasped her sword. His claw went right into the ground next to her head. Its thumb slicing her cheek.

She swung her sword up, hitting the beast with the blunt end on the side of its head. Knocking it off her. The beast barely moved enough for her to roll out from him. She felt her back hit something and turned to see her loaded crossbow. She grabbed it, shooting the creature again in the back, then loading another. The creature turned to charge towards her again, she fired again, and again, and again.

The werewolf slowed down, walking towards the pale woman before falling to the ground face first just in front of her. The woman backed up. Breathing heavily. Her back hit a tree.

"What a night…" She said quickly as the werewolf turned into a man. A very naked man. Pale brown eyes watched the man for a moment. He was a simple man. She stood up, rocking a bit as she did. Putting her cross bow in its place. Stepping around the man and picking up her sword. Looking over the male. Holding the sword.

He was a monster. Needed to be executed… She told herself mentally. Although she could not do it. "He is human." She told herself out loud. Almost telling herself and the little devil on her shoulder.

She stepped over to him. Pulling the bolts out of his back and putting them back into her holder. She then turned him over into his back and pulling the other three out. It was then she got a good look at his face. His eyes had dark circles around them, and his hair was very short. All in all he was probably in his early twenties. A similar age as she was.

The male's eyes began to open. He looked up to see the pale woman before him.

Her hair was a very light blonde. It flowed down her back, nearly touching the ground. It was tied back, but messy from the day. Her skin was a very milky blend. With the magic she was using, it made a golden glow appear around the both of them. He felt his heart stop as he looked at what could only be described as an angel. She stopped, sitting back. Coughing slightly. She must have thought he was still sleeping.

The woman looked back down at the face of the man. Startled not only that he was awake, but also getting up. She back up, reaching for her crossbow. The man, now standing, stopped in his place. Seeing his angel glaring from behind her strange weapon.

"Stay there wolf!" She scolded him. Taking a step back. An arrow suddenly whizzed by her head. Striking the tree behind her.

"Back off!" A woman with red hair told her as she carefully aimed another arrow towards the blonde. Two more werewolves came charging up behind her, one running over to the naked man.

"Your friend there attacked me." She said to the other woman, not lowering her weapon. She was face to face with four of them now. The odds completely against her.

"She smells of vampire." One of the werewolves spoke. An older voice reign over.

"Let her go." The elder said, "There is no need for more bloodshed."

"Harbinger?" The woman with the bow questioned.

"Aela, this is a traveler. Our Vilkas attacked her." The Harbinger reasoned.

"Even so, there is a scent of death with her-" Aela stopped as there was suddenly there was a thud. The Breton lost her balance and fell over. Collapsing onto the ground. Completely out cold.

"We have to take her back to Jorrvaskr." Vilkas spoke up to his companions. He was the runt of the circle now, but still had a small say.

"A noble decision." The elder Harbinger said as he transformed back into his human form. Aela gave him and Vilkas a change of clothes so they could walk into Whiterun without showing off their family jewels. The harbinger went over to pick up the small Breton woman. It always amazed him how small the race of females were.

"Let's go." He said to the others as he walked back towards the hold.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read my chapter. I am trying to capture a young naive Vilkas threw this. Also having a bit of fun at the same time. Please review if you have the time, and thank you again! -Hres


	2. Chapter 2

The sun's rays were slowly becoming those bright yellow rays of hell everyone loathed in the morning. They pierced her eyes like daggers cutting through the skin. Slicing it slowly and making the cloud soft surface she laid on more and more uncomfortable. Her eyes did not want to open. Or rather the woman did not want her day to start. Her mind began to wonder and it was slowly the woman began to connect the dots. She had been running, why was she now in a bed? There was a great beast who had attacked her last night. After the group showed up, it was a blur. Who were those people who came to help the wolf?

_Where am I?!_ She started to worry. Getting up out of the bed. She found herself wrapped in bandages. Her entire torso was wrapped tightly up to her neck. Her wounds were burning with the healing ointments they applied to her skin. She looked around. Her armor and weapons were nowhere to be found near her. Luckily there was a dress at the end of the bed. It was green with a brown band that would go around her waist. She put it on, just to have herself be covered. In her time she looked about the room. There was not much to it. She assumed the resident had not been living in the room for very long.

Suddenly she heard low voices.

"Brother, I just need to grab one thing." One gruff voice said.

"You heard Kodlak. Your room is being used right now Farkas." The voice she recognized as the man from last night said. The man who had attacked her. Or rather the werewolf.

"No one asked me you know." Farkas countered. She heard the door handle move. Shaking the door slightly.

"Farkas! There is a woman in there resting!" Vilkas told his brother, moving him away from the door. The Breton could barely understand what they were saying, but knew they were arguing. She hid next to the door against the wall. A vase in her hand. It would be her only weapon if they choose to come in.

"Resting? See, I'll be quiet." Farkas said as he opened the door, taking one step inside before a vase came crashing down on his head. Knocking him to the ground. Vilkas drew a dagger. He was only wearing a set of sleep pants and his entire torso was bandaged. It reminded the Breton she would need to get more bolts now.

As Farkas fell to the ground, the woman had taken his dagger. Turning on her attacker from the previous night.

"Stop!" Vilkas said to her, stepping over his brother to both protect him, and get between him and her. "We both know you cannot fight in your condition. You barely made it back here alive last night."

"You are just saying that for your own sake. Besides, where is here?" She asked quickly. Keeping a watch on the both of them. Farkas grunted rubbing his head. He was a strong man, but he had not expected that.

"What the fuck was that?" Farkas said to his brother, getting up. "She broke my vase!"

"We are in Jorrvaskr. In Whiterun." Vilkas answered, ignoring his brother. He lowered his weapon and raised his hands. "Look, we brought you here last night to help you. We mean no harm." Vilkas was honestly hoping she would not know who he was. But from the way her stance stood, he doubted that. He could now only hope she would not give him away. His brother had not been invited into the circle just yet.

"My armor, and weapons. Where are they?" She asked.

"Your armor, we sent up to the skyforge to be repaired. It should be done in a few hours. Your weapons I am not sure." Vilkas said honestly. Looking over the woman again. She was beautiful, but in a poisonous fruit sort of way. Not to mention, Aela and Skjor were both convinced she was a vampire. Skjor made sure to take her weapons, and gods he wished he knew where her items were now.

"I must have them." She said to the young man.

"Why is that? So you can turn them on us?" A new voice. A man walked around the corner to see the scene. He looked at the woman up and down. "Your kind should not be allowed to exist. Still, for some odd reason the Harbinger thinks you deserve a chance. He wishes to see you. Later when he gets back from Dragon's Reach." The man said before turning his attention on the two young twins. He did not even allow the woman to have word.

"Farkas, I have a job for you. Get ready. Vilkas, your babysitting the princess today." He said to the boys before turning on his heels and heading down the hall. Farkas followed after grabbing a change of clothing and a bit of money. Leaving just Vilkas and the woman alone.

"Well, as you know my name is Vilkas." He said after a bit, "May I know yours?"

"Evlina." She told him. Gaining a nod from the nord.

"I'm going to get changed and be right back." Vilkas told her. Obviously annoyed he was stuck on watching her. He knew it was probably for the sake of the wounds she had given him.

As Vilkas left Evlina started to look about the room. She looked around the room, picking up the dagger from earlier and concealing in within her sleeve. She may need it after all.

Evlina walked out of the room. She did not have a pair of shoes, but that did not affect her. If she needed to walk to the fort barefoot, she would. Elvina started to look for a way out. Her weapons could be replaced. So could her armor in fact. Although she did love that armor. There was a door at the end of the hall she watched a man stumble out of and into one right across the hall. Elvina hid against the wall until it got quiet. Her breath was very slow as she waited.

She moved quickly down the hall. Opening the door and heading up the stairs. The upstairs was just as quiet. Most of the companions must have been sleeping. Even the fire in the center of the room was a mere pile of embers. There were three sets of doors now. Two on either side of the room, and one on the far side. She took a few steps and choose the closest door on her right.

"Evlina, the sun is out." Vilkas said to her as he stepped up the stairs. His was in a full set of steel armor. A two handed sword on his back. This told Elvina he was obviously a warrior. This was going to be a bit trickier than she thought.

"Can we not go outside?" She asked him, taking her pale hands off the door and turning to him.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Vilkas said to her stopping his stance. "Not for the time being anyway." Last thing Vilkas needed was the vampire to burn up in the sun before Kodlak could have a world with her.

Elvina was about to go outside anyway when she could hear footsteps head up the stairs. Skjor and Farkas both were heading up.

"The Coven is just to the west. Very close to the western watch tower." Skjor told the younger of the twins.

"Wait! You are sending him into a Vampire's lair?!" Vilkas asked Skjor. Turning around right away. This was his younger brother after all. Vampire's were something he did wish to deal with for his life. Although to be completely honest, Vilkas was afraid of the creatures.

"Relax Vilkas, I can do this." Farkas said to his brother with a smile. Skjor did not say a word and only went outside.

"I'm coming with you." Vilkas said to him.

"No, you need to stay here. You nearly died last night. No one will tell me what happened, but you were in very bad shape brother. Stay here. Please, for me? I wish to join the circle with you, and this will bring me closer to my chance." Farkas requested of his brother. Gaining a nod from Vilkas. It was the simple nod that was the goodbye between the brothers. Farkas headed out the door and towards his quest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun's rays were slowly becoming those bright yellow rays of hell everyone loathed in the morning. They pierced her eyes like daggers cutting through the skin. Slicing it slowly and making the cloud soft surface she laid on more and more uncomfortable. Her eyes did not want to open. Or rather the woman did not want her day to start. Her mind began to wonder and it was slowly the woman began to connect the dots. She had been running, why was she now in a bed? There was a great beast who had attacked her last night. After the group showed up, it was a blur. Who were those people who came to help the wolf?

_Where am I?!_ She started to worry. Getting up out of the bed. She found herself wrapped in bandages. Her entire torso was wrapped tightly up to her neck. Her wounds were burning with the healing ointments they applied to her skin. She looked around. Her armor and weapons were nowhere to be found near her. Luckily there was a dress at the end of the bed. It was green with a brown band that would go around her waist. She put it on, just to have herself be covered. In her time she looked about the room. There was not much to it. She assumed the resident had not been living in the room for very long.

Suddenly she heard low voices.

"Brother, I just need to grab one thing." One gruff voice said.

"You heard Kodlak. Your room is being used right now Farkas." The voice she recognized as the man from last night said. The man who had attacked her. Or rather the werewolf.

"No one asked me you know." Farkas countered. She heard the door handle move. Shaking the door slightly.

"Farkas! There is a woman in there resting!" Vilkas told his brother, moving him away from the door. The Breton could barely understand what they were saying, but knew they were arguing. She hid next to the door against the wall. A vase in her hand. It would be her only weapon if they choose to come in.

"Resting? See, I'll be quiet." Farkas said as he opened the door, taking one step inside before a vase came crashing down on his head. Knocking him to the ground. Vilkas drew a dagger. He was only wearing a set of sleep pants and his entire torso was bandaged. It reminded the Breton she would need to get more bolts now.

As Farkas fell to the ground, the woman had taken his dagger. Turning on her attacker from the previous night.

"Stop!" Vilkas said to her, stepping over his brother to both protect him, and get between him and her. "We both know you cannot fight in your condition. You barely made it back here alive last night."

"You are just saying that for your own sake. Besides, where is here?" She asked quickly. Keeping a watch on the both of them. Farkas grunted rubbing his head. He was a strong man, but he had not expected that.

"What the fuck was that?" Farkas said to his brother, getting up. "She broke my vase!"

"We are in Jorrvaskr. In Whiterun." Vilkas answered, ignoring his brother. He lowered his weapon and raised his hands. "Look, we brought you here last night to help you. We mean no harm." Vilkas was honestly hoping she would not know who he was. But from the way her stance stood, he doubted that. He could now only hope she would not give him away. His brother had not been invited into the circle just yet.

"My armor, and weapons. Where are they?" She asked.

"Your armor, we sent up to the skyforge to be repaired. It should be done in a few hours. Your weapons I am not sure." Vilkas said honestly. Looking over the woman again. She was beautiful, but in a poisonous fruit sort of way. Not to mention, Aela and Skjor were both convinced she was a vampire. Skjor made sure to take her weapons, and gods he wished he knew where her items were now.

"I must have them." She said to the young man.

"Why is that? So you can turn them on us?" A new voice. A man walked around the corner to see the scene. He looked at the woman up and down. "Your kind should not be allowed to exist. Still, for some odd reason the Harbinger thinks you deserve a chance. He wishes to see you. Later when he gets back from Dragon's Reach." The man said before turning his attention on the two young twins. He did not even allow the woman to have word.

"Farkas, I have a job for you. Get ready. Vilkas, your babysitting the princess today." He said to the boys before turning on his heels and heading down the hall. Farkas followed after grabbing a change of clothing and a bit of money. Leaving just Vilkas and the woman alone.

"Well, as you know my name is Vilkas." He said after a bit, "May I know yours?"

"Evlina." She told him. Gaining a nod from the nord.

"I'm going to get changed and be right back." Vilkas told her. Obviously annoyed he was stuck on watching her. He knew it was probably for the sake of the wounds she had given him.

As Vilkas left Evlina started to look about the room. She looked around the room, picking up the dagger from earlier and concealing in within her sleeve. She may need it after all.

Evlina walked out of the room. She did not have a pair of shoes, but that did not affect her. If she needed to walk to the fort barefoot, she would. Elvina started to look for a way out. Her weapons could be replaced. So could her armor in fact. Although she did love that armor. There was a door at the end of the hall she watched a man stumble out of and into one right across the hall. Elvina hid against the wall until it got quiet. Her breath was very slow as she waited.

She moved quickly down the hall. Opening the door and heading up the stairs. The upstairs was just as quiet. Most of the companions must have been sleeping. Even the fire in the center of the room was a mere pile of embers. There were three sets of doors now. Two on either side of the room, and one on the far side. She took a few steps and choose the closest door on her right.

"Evlina, the sun is out." Vilkas said to her as he stepped up the stairs. His was in a full set of steel armor. A two handed sword on his back. This told Elvina he was obviously a warrior. This was going to be a bit trickier than she thought.

"Can we not go outside?" She asked him, taking her pale hands off the door and turning to him.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Vilkas said to her stopping his stance. "Not for the time being anyway." Last thing Vilkas needed was the vampire to burn up in the sun before Kodlak could have a world with her.

Elvina was about to go outside anyway when she could hear footsteps head up the stairs. Skjor and Farkas both were heading up.

"The Coven is just to the west. Very close to the western watch tower." Skjor told the younger of the twins.

"Wait! You are sending him into a Vampire's lair?!" Vilkas asked Skjor. Turning around right away. This was his younger brother after all. Vampire's were something he did wish to deal with for his life. Although to be completely honest, Vilkas was afraid of the creatures.

"Relax Vilkas, I can do this." Farkas said to his brother with a smile. Skjor did not say a word and only went outside.

"I'm coming with you." Vilkas said to him.

"No, you need to stay here. You nearly died last night. No one will tell me what happened, but you were in very bad shape brother. Stay here. Please, for me? I wish to join the circle with you, and this will bring me closer to my chance." Farkas requested of his brother. Gaining a nod from Vilkas. It was the simple nod that was the goodbye between the brothers. Farkas headed out the door and towards his quest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

The night was growing by the time Elvina and Vilkas walked out the front door of Jorrvaskr. Many of the companions were too far drunk to even notice the pair leaving. It was easier that way though as far as Vilkas was concerned. The woman was walking just a few feet in front of him. Her hair was braided and tied up into a bun. She had an entirely different demeanor than just an hour before. She was a woman just a few hours before, and now she was more of a warrior. One as Vilkas knew could hold her own.

Their way out of Whiterun was halted by Elvina making a stop at the potion shop. Vilkas had waited outside, frustrated. He wanted to go, and go now. Every second wasted was just that, time they could be using to save Farkas.

The Vampire coven was just outside of the walls. Near the western watch tower and towards the east. It took them just under an hour to get into position. Elvina looked at the entrance. She appeared to be searching for something. Vilkas saw her holding her breath.

"Listen." She said quietly. "Whatever is in there will not affect you."

"You mean because I am a werewolf?" Vilkas asked. He had not even considered his transformation would make him immune to their bite or spells.

"They can kill you like any sword or bow, but I am positive your other form is immune." Elvina told him.

"I really hope you are right. Let's go now." Vilkas was getting impatient, his brother was in there after all.

The pair went into the cave. It was dark. Completely dark, absolutely no torches or sources of light. Vilkas found himself treading carefully. Here they were, in the dark. In a vampire coven. This had to be the dumbest thing Vilkas had gotten himself into. It was the hand on his that made the young man growl. There was a hush that flowed through Elvina's lips that quieted the beast. She placed his hands on her hips. Having him follow as she went along.

Elvina could not see a thing as well. That was no secret. In fact her heart was racing just as hard as Vilkas's heart was. She had to be the expert… right? Sure, Elvina had done this before, but normally with others like herself. Here she was with a newborn werewolf going in blind. She paused suddenly, forcing Vilkas to bump forward. Her crossbow was in her hands already. A bolt cocked and ready to go. She could hear speaking down the hall.

Elvina took another step forward, only to kick and roll a rock. A wave of magic could be felt down the cave. A shine of a spell being cast showed Elvina where the vampire was. The female fledgling was standing just in a doorway. Elvina shot her crossbow before the fledgling even knew what hit her. The vampire fell to the ground with a bolt threw her head. Sending the pair into darkness again.

They tip toes down the hall way, seeing light towards the end. Vilkas stopped as his nose was bombarded with the smell of death, blood and decay. He in no way was expecting the sudden the pungent smell that hit his senses worse than any arrow.

"Do you need a minute?" Elvina asked quietly. Vilkas was trying his best not to throw up. It reminded Elvina of her first time in a coven. It was not easy. But she could not even pretend to feel how Vilkas was. With his enhanced senses, it would only be worse. A shake of the head from Vilkas told Elvina he was ready.

Towards the end of the tunnel came a light. They entered the room and were surrounded by caskets. This was an old catacomb. Dim torches surrounded the area. Giving the pair a sense of light. Suddenly swirling blue light circled the area. Skeletons started to get up one by one. Vilkas pulled the two handed sword off his back and took a stance on the stairs. Most of the skeletons started running up the stairs. Vilkas made quick work of them as they got close.

Elvina was quick to take the archers out. There was no time to waste after all. In total only about ten skeletons had risen. Giving Elvina a sense the vampire commanding them was on the lower side. She ran down the stairs, past Vilkas. A summoning sound chimed. Just as Elvina turned the corner, she was met face to face with a frost atronach. The monstrous creature ran towards Elvina. Slamming down on the ground.

Elvina jumped up in the air, landing on the arm of the creature. She ran up and over the back of the creature. Shooting twice at the caster just behind where the creature has been summoned. Two bolts landed right in the heart of the male vampire. As the male fell, the frost atronach turned. Striking sideways towards Elvina. It started to disappear just as the hit would have struck.

Vilkas made his way down the stairs. Running to catch up to Elvina just in the center of the room. A figure caught his attention. In slow motion he saw a young vampire come out from two caskets. Casting a red swirling magic at Elvina. It hit. Her blood started to swirl around her wounds. Vilkas ran towards the young vampire. She noticed the man running her and turned the spell on him. Vilkas though did not feel a thing. He slashed his weapon. Cutting her down like a lumberjack would to a log.

Vilkas caught up to Elvina. She had a potion to her lips. The liquid inside was something he did not recognize.

"What was that magic?" He asked the small Breton.

"That is the spell the lesser vampire's use to infect the living. After a few days it kills and then turns the sick into one of them. It is easy to cure is caught early." Elvina told him. Heading down another passage. Vilkas was about to ask more when he smelled something similar. His brother. Vilkas ran down the passage.

"Vilkas!" Elvina called. Unable to stop the male. Vilkas ran down the passage. Coming to the end he saw blood… and lots of it. There were several cages. One had a pile of bodies. The last though held a very naked Farkas. The younger twin was not moving. He had deep slashes all over his body and appeared very pale. Vilkas walked up to the cage. Was then he felt a sturring in his stomach.

"Farkas!" Vilkas growled, catching the scent of a vampire. The beast forced his way. To the surface. Armor snapped off in heaps, falling to the ground. Fur grew from his body as his bones snapped around. It was sickening the sounds Elvina could hear as she came towards the room. Running as fast as she could. By the time she had made it though, Vilkas was gone. He had made his way towards the coven leader.

Elvina looked into the cage. Farkas was beginning to move. She felt a gasp release from her throat as the woman reached for her sword. The blade would have to be strong enough. "Farkas, come on!" Elvina said. Farkas groaned. Elvina shoved her blade into the door of the cage. She used it like a crowbar and pulled. The blade bent. A thought crossed her mind that this may have been a bad idea, but as the cage unlocked, that thought left. Elvina went into the cage, dropping to her knees and pulling a potion out of her sack.

"Farkas, you need to drink this." She told the man. Lifting his head in his dazzed state. It was a healing potion. Something to help him, hopefully. She put it to his lips, pouring the liquid down his throat slowly. He was not drinking it. "Shit Farkas." She swore. Hearing the sounds of destruction just down the hall. What Vilkas had gotten himself into worried her.

Elvina laid Farkas back down. Putting her hands over his body and closing her eyes. A light started to shine from her hands and onto Farkas's body. Light swirled around his form, healing the little scraps and cuts on her body. It was enough to wake the large man up fully. Whatever spell the vampires put on the man wore off.

"What the hell happened?" Farkas asked lazily as he came to.

"We have to move. Can you walk?" Elvina told the man. Farkas opened his eyes to see the woman over him for the second time that day. She started to get up, not offering an explanation of why she was there. "Your brother is in trouble." She told him.

Farkas slowly started to get up. He towered over Elvina, but she was still able to help him up. Farkas was swaying, but standing. He found a good bit of rags to cover himself with. He used the wall to lean as they moved. Elvina offered what support she could. A very loud howl rolled down the hallway they were down. Farkas stared as Elvina.

"We should hurry." Elvina said. The last room was just another few feet away. They entered a bedroom. Inside was a dead vampire. Looming over the body of the man though was the great beast. Its muscles flexed as the beast fed on the vampire. It snapped and ripped away. Elvina stepped forward. He felt a tear of sweat roll down the side of her face.

"Vilkas, we have to go." She said calmly, stepping forward. She could hear Farkas take a sharp intake of breath. There was no way that was his brother. Elvina stepped closer. She repeated his name again. The beast just ignored her.

"Vilkas?" She asked again. Setting her hand down on the beast's shoulder. The beast paused a mere second before it wipped around. Elvina found herself pinned to the ground within a matter a seconds. Its clawed paw held her shoulder into the ground. Farkas went to step forward, but Elvina shook her head. She had Vilkas's attention.

"Vilkas? It's me. Elvina." She told the man. He had to be in there. He simply had to be. The beast pushed down harder, causing a grunt rise from Elvina's throat. The head of the beast moved closer to her. Blood was slathered around his mouth. The blood dripped down onto Elvina's armor. Vilkas started to sniff around her face, moving down her neck. The closer Vilkas got, the more blood was smeared along her neck line.

One thing Elvina had to notice was how gentle the beat was being. The paw on her shoulder did not feel the greatest, and the weight Vilkas's had on her body was not all that comfortable. It was very gentle for the great beast side of Vilkas. Even for a new blood.

The werewolf started to get more in more interested in the woman underneath him. A minute passed before Farkas finally interrupted.

"Brother, I'm here." Farkas told his brother. Causing the wolf to stare towards the man leaning on the frame. Instead of attacking though the wolf faded. Turning back into the great young Nord. He was still in the same position on top of Elvina. Vilkas took a second to realize.

His hand was pinning Elvina to the ground, and her neck appeared caressed over. Even if it was with blood. Thoughts popped up in Vilkas's mind. He much enjoyed the woman in that position. Wondered if maybe it would be possible to have her in it again. He shook his head. Getting off of her. He could not have those thoughts. She would be leaving soon after all.

Vilkas stared at the newly eaten body. He looked down at his hands and saw the blood on his hands. What had happened to him? He then looked down to Elvina she had just started to get up. Farkas matched eyes with his brother. His brother was that beast. He could hardly believe it. The two did not say a word though.

"We should go." Elvina said to the two men when she go to her feet. She could feel the tension in the room. It was almost suffocating her more than the smell the coven had.


End file.
